fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Dance
Dragon Dance (乱舞の二世竜 (ドラゴン・ダンス), Doragon Dansu lit. Wild Dance of the Second Era Dragon): Dragon Dance is a subspecies magic that is derived from Dragon Slayer Magic; more specifically, it is selectively attuned to the Second Generation Dragon Slayers, whose Dragon Slayer Lacrima is their sole way of harnessing the power to fight like a dragon. Essentially, it allows the user to enhance their attack momentum. Description Dragon Dance is activated when the Dragon Slayer causes a surge within their Dragon Slayer Lacrima. Since there is an artificial lacrima implanted into the Second Generation Dragon Slayer which is attached to their veins, arteries, etc in that area; the mere implantation of the Dragon Slayer Lacrima has caused said areas to instantly become modified to resist a greater flow of magical energy throughout their body. Because of this, the user is granted an exponential boost of strength, speed, stamina, and magical energy; essentially increasing their power all across the board as to allow the Second Generation of Dragon Slayers great power—but with the discovery of the Dragon Modes and Dragon Force of the First-Generation Dragon Slayers, and the Drive and instant Dragon Force of the Third Generation, the Second Generation of Dragon Slayers are said to be far weaker compared to their predecessors and successors. However, with Dragon Dance, this becomes naught but a misconception; as the special subspecies magic is capable of bringing the Second Generation of Dragon Slayers up to the level of their brethren. Upon activating their Dragon Slayer Magic, the Second Generation Dragon Slayer automatically enters the state known as Dragon Force; giving them an enormous boost all across the board, also giving them scales of their chosen element. Dragon Dance takes this several steps forwards, kicking it up a notch—when using their Dragon Slayer Magic, the user is capable of increasing the flow of magic within their body, causing a vibration of their elemental scales. This causes aura to flow out from the scales as to shroud their body in excess energies which increases their defense and endurance, exponentially enhancing the momentum of their attacks, and because it's so fast, this results in itself be damaging, alongside the enhanced attacks of the user, constantly being pressured by a fast-flowing current of magic; in other words, a "dance". The endurance gained by Dragon Dance a great amount of defense and durability that one wouldn't gauge just by staring at the user; this is all thanks to the vibration of their elemental scales. The user's bones and muscles become denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes them very durable compared to a normal human. They are durable enough to the point that if a person beats them with a thick metal iron, the stick would eventually break and the user would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how they can survive things such as falls from several stories with no discomfort. In fact, the user's body is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals; they are capable of absorbing bullets from small-arms weapons firing conventional ammunition. Additionally, when Dragon Dance is active, the user's muscles produce lesser amounts of fatigue toxins during physical activity than do those of ordinary humans, as they can exert themselves physically at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to impair them. The user is also capable of surviving in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases. However, Dragon Dance has a grave weakness; the fact that too much flow of magic is easily harmful to the non-resistant veins and arteries around the body, making it both a strength and a weakness. Trivia *Dragon Dance was created in order to serve as a booster of sorts to the Second Generation Dragon Slayers—whom, up until now, had been lagging behind in terms of power compared to the First and Third Generations. *Dragon Dance was originally User:Perchan's idea, but then she got stuck on it, so she asked User:Ash9876 and User:Arukana for help—and the result was the current spell; so she considers it a joint effort. *Any second generation Dragon Slayer is able to use Dragon Dance, as long as the user contacts User:Perchan about it. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Spells Category:Subspecies Magic